Chapter 10: Back to the library
Dragging the horns across the bridge did not go unnoticed. Especially with the fact that they were easily the same size as her. The yuke scholar and selkie treasure hunter stared at her, mouths open wide as she passed them both. Though she would love to have had a brief moment to explain the situation, her time was running out. It would have to be a story for another day. Meeth Crym continued to drag the horns through town. She was too exhausted to carry them now. Upon arriving at the foot of the first stair case, she sighed heavily. She knew she’d have to carry them up the stairs. “Nearly there.” She muttered to herself in hopes to egg herself on. It took about ten minutes for her to climb to the top of the stairs with the horns. And she knew all too well her trouble didn’t end there. In the town square, she returned to dragging the horns briefly. The young clavat girl and green haired selkie watched with amazement as she continued to walk. The further she moved, the more eyes fell upon her. Audible gasps wrung out as she picked up the horns once more to get them passed the second stair case. And again, when she reached the third and final staircase, heaving the huge horn across the stone pathway into the library. She was probably going to have a lot of explaining to do later. Once inside the library, she continued to work her way to Larkeicus’s desk. Despite the racket outside, he seemed too distracted by the book he was reading to notice her approach. It wasn’t till she finally released her grasp on the horns that he turned around to face her. He turned around with a grin upon his face, “Ah, it is you. I have finished my preparations, and I have all the ingredients I need except…” He looked down at the ground in front of him. “Ah, you have found a Buffasaur horn?” he asked more to himself then to Meeth Crym. Meeth Crym nodded, covered in sweat and grim. She really hoped she had the horn any way. After all, she’d been dragging two of them the entire way back to town. He looked them over, before finally speaking up. “Ja, ja, that is the horn, no doubt about it. Now, just vait one moment.” He then pulled out a knife and chipped off a tiny bit. It was so small it could have been held with two fingers. He then turned to face his desk once more, mixing the ingredients together. Meeth Crym’s jaw dropped. She’d lugged two huge horns all the way here. Only for the tiniest bit to be used. She almost cursed. Of course she would go through all the pain and effort, only to need the smallest bit. If she’d known how little she needed. She would have just chipped a bit off, instead of killing the thing. A loud explosion brought her back to the real world. Larkeicus mumbled to himself before spinning round to face her. He handed her a small vile. “And there you go. This medicine vill cure your friend’s crystal sickness.” He declared with pride. Meeth Crym took the vile, before looking back up at him in amazement. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” She quickly put it in to her pocket. Looking at him again, practically in tears, she asked “What is it you need me to do? I’ll do anything you ask! Anything at all!” She was so grateful; she could hardly contain herself. The old man chuckled at her. “A sick child is vaiting for you in your village, ja? Go now and take the medicine to her.” Shooing her towards the doors. “Come and see me tomorrow. Ve’ll talk about vhat you can do for me in return.” Meeth Crym bowed her head over and over again “Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!” She nearly left before she remembered the two huge horns. Knowing they’d probably do more good in her village. She quickly ran back, picked them up and legged it out of the library. Perhaps because she finally had what she’d been after, but she was filled with so much energy, that she wasn’t even aware how heavy the horns were anymore. She skipped threw town, carrying the Buffasaur horns with great easy. Down all the steps, passed all the gapping mouths without a care in the world. It wasn’t until Meeth Crym had left the town that she decided she needed to quickly add something to her little journal. So she quickly plopped the horns down and pulled it out. On the page she dubbed as the fifth page, she scribbled the words “The old man in the library gave me the medicine.” She then thought for a moment, before quickly adding “I hope Eryll is still okay. I’ve got to get back to the village, and fast!” And just like that, she put the book away, picked up the horns and continued to make her way all the way back to the village. As Meeth Crym made her way back, she was rather thankful for how large the forest was. She could see it from the town. So finding her way back home proved little difficulty for her. Even as she made her way through the forest, it all seemed to go quite well. Finally, she approached the path which lead into the village. As she walked into the village, she finally dropped the horns on the floor again, before approaching Sherlotta, who was standing outside of Eryll’s hut’s door. As Meeth Crym approached her, she turned and looked stunned. “Whoa, are you okay? You look as if you just ran a marathon!” She remarked, before checking Meeth Crym over. Meeth Crym sighed, before revealing the vile which held the cure to the crystal sickness. Sherlotta froze in shock. “Is that…?” She began, before taking a closer look. “It is, isn’t it!?” She grabbed Meeth Crym’s arm before turning to the oak door. “Hey, Lian, she did it! Meeth Crym brought the medicine!” she yelled. From behind the door, was an excited yet weary voice. “R-really?” Before sounds of running could be heard. The door then swung open, Lian egged them inside. “Well don’t just stand there, come on in!” he exclaimed. Sherlotta walked towards the door, dragging Meeth Crym along with her. Inside the house, a glowing Eryll could be found in bed with a stripped green cover over her. A bouquet of beautiful red flowers sat neatly in a vase on her bedside table. Sherlotta was momentarily taken back by the condition Eryll was in. The poor girl looked awful. She slowly walked to the furthest side of Eryll’s bedside so as to be able to comfort Eryll without getting in Lian’s way. Lian took the medicine off of Meeth Crym, before running into the tiny kitchen and pouring it into a wooden bowl. He then raced back over to Eryll’s side. “Here, Eryll, take this medicine.” He whispered. Before hovering the bowl over her and pouring it into her mouth. Young Eryll’s body was almost transparent. But as she drank the medicine, her body began to glow brighter. Lian and Sherlotta’s face were stern with concern. Finally, Lian broke the silence, “Eryll?” a huge unsure grin peeled its way onto his face. The glowing began to fade away, and Eryll’s appearance returned to normal. She opened her eyes and she pushed herself up right. “Hey, Lian. What happened?” Lian took a step back, his grin only getting wider. He then embraced his beloved little sister. “Hey, you’re better!” He yelled. “You’re all better!” He repeated, sounding as if her was about to cry. Eryll wiggled about, trying to get away. “Lian, you’re squeezing too hard.” She moaned. Sherlotta giggled to herself, smiling over them proudly. She was as relieved as Lian was to discover that little Eryll was ok. She quietly turned to face Meeth Crym, grinning only wider. She walked over to Meeth Crym and said “Let’s leave them be.” Meeth Crym grinned back sheepishly, before nodding her head. There was always the chance to check up on Eryll tomorrow. But for now, Lian clearly needed to spend some time alone with her. They gave Lian a pat on the shoulder, before heading towards the door. Upon leaving the little cottage, Sherlotta and Meeth Crym then made their way towards their own. Once inside, Sherlotta mentioned that Meeth Crym could do with a bath. To which Meeth Crym simply laughed, but agreed. And just like that, after a bath, and a nice hot meal, her sixteenth birthday came to an end. Part of her felt relieved that the day had finally come to an end. She was totally and utterly exhausted. All she could do was hope that tomorrow would be slightly easier. With that thought in mind, Meeth Crym stumbled over to her bed, pulled back the covers and flopped herself into the sheets. As soon as she placed her head on her pillow, she fell into a deep sleep. She slept soundly that night. And in her sleep, she found herself almost wishing that tomorrow would never come. <<<<<<<< Chapter 09: The buffasaur Chapter 11: Another day, another adventure >>>>>>>> Category:Echoes Of Time: Tales Of A New Born Hero